


I loved you

by Gaol



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, a year have passed, heya bois, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaol/pseuds/Gaol
Summary: Makoto wakes up in the morning, the morning Akira comes back after a year in his hometown. But instead of going to see everyone, she´s visited by an unexpected someone





	I loved you

Makoto wakes up at 6 A.M. to go to class every day, even Sundays, mostly because of routine. When that happens, she sits in the living room and watch the news. The same as always: Phantom Thieves legacy, Akechi Goro saying that an old friend of his is coming back to town, some other information about politicians and global news. Sae exits her room, fully dressed in her suit:

 - I´m going to work, I´m going to do everything I can to be here for dinner.

 - Good luck with your case today, sis.

 - By the way, isn´t it today the day “he” comes to visit?

 - For a few days, but yes. We´re planning to visit him.

 - Send him my regards… Well, I´m going now.

 Sae leaves the house, and Makoto lays down in the couch. She closes her eyes for a few seconds and rest her head in her hands. She thinks about the good times she has had with the guys. Her stomach makes a sound, and she remembers she hasn´t had breakfast. In the table, a cup of coffee and a sandwich are waiting for her, and immediately she knows that her sister made them for her. The clock now says 8 A.M., she still has enough time to get ready. Last year was really hard for her in the police department. She isn´t a real cop yet, but she wants to learn all she can now. The department says she is the reflection of her father. They say is good to have initiative but is not good to take things too far. That´s why they told her that she can´t go to the station on weekends.

 The usual sound of the door suddenly interrupts her breakfast. Did Sae forget something? She stood up and opened the door, and she recognized the curly black hair behind the glasses. Akira stood in front of Makoto with a bag in his shoulder.

 - Hi there Makoto, sorry for coming unannounced. – Akira said with a smile on his face. Makoto didn´t reply, she was speechless. – A “good morning” would be nice… or a “How are you”

 - Oh, yeah, sorry, it´s just that I didn´t expect to see you this early… and in my house. – Makoto said. – Do you want to come in?

 - Sure. – Akira walked inside and took his shoes off. – You´re probably wondering what I´m doing here.

 - Well, I´m more curious about how third year for you in your old school has been. But sure, you can tell me what you´re doing here.

 Akira speaks: How hard is to try to make like nothing happened, not about his criminal record, but mostly about everyone knowing he´s a phantom thief. Sure, it was fun at first, he knows everyone talks to him out of interest. If it wasn´t for Morgana, he wouldn´t have anyone to talk with.

 - About Morgana… Where´s he? – Makoto asked.

 - He´s with boss and Futaba, he said he wanted some curry. – Akira said with a cheerful voice.

 - So… You stopped here first? – Makoto looked a bit suspicious. – May I know why´s that?

 - Pretty simple, I wanted to see my favourite student president. The on my school doesn´t do anything. I miss the old one.

 - Sorry, but I should ask. Are you hitting on me? – Makoto asked like it was a joke.

 - Maybe I´m not, so, what do you say? – Akira took a zip from his cup of tea.

 - I say we should tell Haru about this. – Makoto took out her phone

 - Can´t you take a joke? – Akira looked sad and rested his head in the table. – Anyway, we should meet the others. Tell me whenever you´re ready.

 Makoto continues her breakfast, and Akira sends messages to the phantom chat. Maybe telling them that he´s with Makoto. Makoto suddenly thinks about what Akira said. Maybe they could have been together, or maybe he still have feelings for her after what happened that day un mementos. Is he still thinking about that day? Or… is she still thinking about what happened? She remembers that it was a rainy season day, she remembers that Oracle wanted to drive Mona. They told Skull, Panther and Fox to go with her in case that anything happened, that day´s objective was weak. Her and Joker beat it in no time, thanks to an Anubis Kougaon. She remembers how they ended up talking about nothing at all, and maybe because hidden feelings in each other, they just did what they did.

 - Are you alright? – Akira asked

 - Y-Yeah! Totally fine! Let´s go! – Makoto stood up, took Akira by the shoulders and took him out of her house with her.

 They walked to the station, and once Makoto calmed down, they began to talk about school and their futures. Makoto forgot about university for a minute talking with Akira, and so it was with Akira. Maybe… maybe Makoto really repented for what she said that day, but now it was all in the past, and nobody should know about it. They both exit the train, but Akira stops aftr a few steps after. Makoto looks back.

 - What happened? – Makoto asked a little worried

 - Do you still think about what happened in Mementos?

 Makoto stood silent, and Akira looked at her eyes, still confused, but guilty at the same time.

 - Of course I do… But we agreed it was in the past. And even if I think about what could have been, nothing will change. You have Haru, and I still have to study to become a police officer. – Makoto looked down.

 Akira looked in a different direction, and then, he whispered at her ear 3 words. Makoto´s eyes shined, and then them were filled with sadness. Akira hugged her for a few seconds, the happiest seconds for Makoto. She felt the heartbeat of Akira, unchanged, and imagined that maybe somehow, they could be faster, if things were different, if things were in some other way. But if things were different, maybe Haru would be married to a guy she doesn´t love, and maybe she wouldn´t care, but Makoto cared, and in that moment, she realized that her dreams and fantasies are just to selfish to be true. Haru loves Akira, and Akira loves Haru. There´s no space for kids fantasies. Akira then broke the embrace, and say.

 - The guys are waiting for us.

 At the exit of the station, the ex group of phantom thieves were waiting fr his leader. Ryuji quickly grabs him by the neck, and Ann sights in relief after all the time that have passed since he left. Yusuke draws with a sketchbook at his hand, and Futaba quickly runs to push Ryuji and hug Akira. Morgana approaches Makoto, and they began to talk. But in the edge of her eye, she sees Haru burring her face in Akira´s chest, right where she was before, the place she could never have.

 And Makoto thinks that´s fine, after all, Akira said clearly “I loved you”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like shit tonight, so I wrote this thing quickly, trying to clear my mind. To bad it didn´t work


End file.
